


A Spring Festival

by Lobb



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beltane, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking Outside, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobb/pseuds/Lobb
Summary: Bring your favorite lady- or at least your favorite thing~Pyrrha always wanted to have someone to celebrate the Spring Equinox with.  And now that she has friends, she is going to make the best of it.  [Shameless porn without plot]
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Spring Festival

**AN:** Blessed Beltane- or First of May, a Greater Solstice. Just felt like being a horny pagan. Have some not very wholesome Arkos- because I don’t give Pyrrha enough love.

  
  
  


**A Spring Festival**

  
  
  


He smiled as she led him by the hands, a gleeful and yet simultaneously demure and shy grin on her face. Her red hair for once not in its symbolic ponytail, but left in a curtain that flowed with her movements as she brought him down atop the blanket. Her emerald eyes staring up at him as her cheeks flushed deeply pink, and he knew that his own weren’t any better.

Her eyes closed, and her grin grew, before he leaned down and those beautiful orbs opened wide. His lips brushed against hers- feeling the soft stickiness of her lip gloss- and one of her hands wound its way into his own blonde locks while the other pressed against his chest. The thin material of his shirt didn’t do anything to stop her from probably feeling his heart pounding like a jackhammer. The soft whispering of the wind through the trees that hid away their little celebration the only music necessary as her hand began to slip lower and her legs opened.

A deep growl came from his chest as her fingers brushed over his length and teased him towards her entrance, the air blanketed by a few more gasps as she drew him in with a hand and he obeyed, sinking inside of her to the hilt.

Her heels locked in against his thighs, and he could only open his eyes once again, looking at her flushed face and the way her lips glistened in the light as she looked up at him with a gaze that was so tender it made him weak.

“Go ahead.” She whispered, her eyes darting to the side while his own followed. Spotting several heads of varying shades, he nodded and began to move. Low, easy pumps of his hips spreading her open time and time again while his length was squeezed like a vice.

It was everything he could do to not grunt and groan with each time he bottomed out inside of her, and he knew that was telling on his face, since she let loose a breathy giggle as he pouted.

Pyrrha’s lips came up to brush over his own once again, and he let himself be drawn back into the kiss, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience. Just the feel of her around and against him. Her own hips beginning to roll in against him and add a new layer to their outside display.

The kiss broke as he put more of his weight unto his knees, standing atop them to look down over her as his hands gripped her hips and began to pick up speed as his pleasure built. Jaune’s eyes looking all over her naked body, the sweat beginning to bead down between her softly jiggling breasts and the way her abdominal muscles flexed and tensed in time with her legs tightening around him.

Her eyes drifted once again, looking to the side and she followed her eye-line, his own eyes widening in shock.

Weiss, face as red as could be, had her fingers tucked between her thighs and stroked them along the soft pink of her outer lips, compressing the soft tuft of white that sat just above her sex. Ruby next to her sat with only a grin and a little scrape of chocolate against her lips that looked so adorable he wanted to laugh at her despite the eroticism of the situation.

His face went back down towards Pyrrha before he saw Yang and Blake, intent on not getting distracted-

“He feels amazing.” The champion husked, still staring pointedly at Weiss, which he couldn’t bear.

His pace intensified by an order of magnitude, giving up his hold on his partner’s hips to instead plant his hands atop the blanket against the meadow’s grass and filling the air with the loud  **thwap** of his groin mashing into her’s. The punctuating  _ schk _ of every time he felt her try not to let him leave- or to welcome him back inside once again- became the music that filled his head.

“So big. Strong.” He heard her voice drift into his consciousness before his eyes saw her turn back towards him with a smile on her face, “Mnn~”

Gods. How could he not?

“Pyrrha, I’m gonna cum.” He warned, feeling the eruption building at a speed he knew he couldn’t deny.

“Okay.” The redhead murmured out in turn, voice filled with glee, while cries of pleasure came from their other side. Nora’s voice raising in tone time after time while he knew Ren was probably laid back, enjoying himself.

The shorter ginger was always so happy to showcase her riding skills, and Jaune couldn’t blame Ren for taking it easy with the beating he was taking. Inwardly, he said a prayer for his brother-from-another-mother’s hips. Outwardly, he began to pull free from Pyrrha’s pussy and flopped onto his back next to her, barely alone long enough to get a deep breath before she’d worked up onto her knees and looked at him with a smile.

His world got very dark afterwards, her thighs encompassing his head while his nose and lips were pressed against her sex. His focus came unto her, tongue darting out to tickle against her clit and hearing her muffle a moan just before he felt her lips close around him and he tried not to thrust up into her throat as she took him inch by inch.

His arms went around her hips and his hands palmed her rump as he dug his face in against her and pushed his tongue as deep inside of her as possible. The soft thrum of her lips halfway down his length made him squirm and plant his feet atop the blanket, legs widening as he felt that pressure build to a fever pitch once again.

Determination shot through him as he dug in and began to flick his tongue against her hood before dipping the muscle of his mouth into her time and time again, remembering how much she enjoyed when she was spread open. He wasn’t going to be defeated by her without putting up a damn good fight.

He was an Arc, damn it.

The soft, silken feeling of her hair across his hips only added further sensual sensation to the feeling of her bobbing on his length, not talented enough to take the whole of him- but enough that he knew if she went to the base on him he would lose the contest of wills anyway.

While there were some downsides to being bigger than average, there was the benefit of not being as easy to manipulate- so it gave him some room to actually impress as a lover.

He went to sprint to the finish, sealing his lips against her clit and getting a deep whiff of her scent against his nose while he suckled and teased her clit with his tongue, making her moan around him.

Frankly, Jaune Arc felt he could die happy between Pyrrha Nikos’ thighs. That was the Gods’ own truth in his opinion.

“H-hah- J-Jaune-” She broke away from him long enough to hiss and draw a breath before she went down onto him again and he squirmed as he thrust into her mouth, causing her to gag before he got himself back under control. His assault on her pleasure point resuming with fervor.

Pyrrha was going to cum, or he would die trying!

Her hips began to gyrate more against his grip, grinding her juice-soaked sex against his face and marking him with her scent while he felt his last dregs of willpower began to wane. As his whole being started to tense up, he stuck his tongue fast against her hood and let himself  **groan** against her. Feeling himself let loose gout after gout of his spunk against her throat as she pulled up enough to keep just the tip of his length inside of those sticky lips to swallow him.

He knew his toes and thighs were flexing alongside every time he erupted. She teased him about it all the time, and he always ended up blushing.

As his orgasm abated, she released him from the heaven between her amazonian thighs and slipped carefully at his side, gently tickling a finger along his side and then inwards onto his own abdominals, offering him a playful smile just before he kissed her again with not an ounce of shame.

While he recuperated from his first climax, he watched as the redhead sat up and- with a gentle smile- asked, “Who’s next~?”


End file.
